Talk:Warriors Reading Marathon
Great idea! Unfortunately, I don't own all the books. Fail. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I love it, but I don't have all the books. >.< - Skull Last Relics... 23:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Neatiez! Cool idea, Zaffie. Raven Randomness! 23:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Which books are you missing?? --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 00:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) All but Bluestar's prophecy, Long Shadows, and Sunrise. - Skull Last Relics... 00:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Zaff, when does it start? Raven Randomness! 22:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the Warriors Reading Marathon will officially start on the morning of Saturday, April 17th. (America time.) Or the evening of Saturday, April 17th. (Australia Time.) START READING!!!!!!!! (When it's the right time.) Yay!!!!!!! --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 22:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sounds fun =) Raven Randomness! 23:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Awww, I'm only missing BP. ;_; [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 23:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Aww, that stinks. Raven Randomness! 23:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I would've lended mine to you but we live in seperate states :( FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Separate countries: Shistar lives in Canada, I believe. Is that correct, Shistar? Raven Randomness! 23:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy crapmuffins XD FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Lol yea, I live in Canada. x3 [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) crap! i only own dawn, TFA, and FE! ugh! >=( --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 02:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Poor Leopard. :( ----[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 21:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I live in Canada. [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 21:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I live in Amercia, MA. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I own the forth apprentice and fading echoes with leopard, and i myself also own Dawn and Code of the Clans. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fun..btu I have too much hoemwork these days... =( [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I own all the books. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 16:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Aren't we going to read all the extra books as well? Like the manga and the field guides? [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 17:20, April 18 2010 (UTC) Nuu!! I only own Forest of secrets, rising storm, darkest hour and the second series (I can borrow the rest of the first series from the library) Soo... yeah... BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 20:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that you should include the manga because a lot of people don't have the manga. Raven Randomness! 20:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Dang! You guys read slower than me! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 20:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaahhh, Maple, Artimas, I'm kind of a bit unbelieving that you read Sunrise in 15 minutes (Maple) and 9 minutes (Artimas). It seems a bit wrong. I'm not trying to make me win, because I know I was reading slowly because school started (groan) but I do think that some of your times are very unrealistic, soooo, maybe if you just wrote them down at the same time, although then they wouldn't have been that time apart, so can you just confirm to me that you didn't cheat, and please please be honest or you will have won the prizes by trickery. Thanks! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 22:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Again? Anyone want to start this again? If so, put your name down in the users participating part and get ready to start in a couple of weeks or so! --[[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Do we have to read the books in order?[[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 20:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The phrase 'duh' comes to mind... [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Maplefern 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually not 'Duh' Zaf, becuz I knowfor a fact that quite a few people, whne they re-read things, they don't read them in order. JS. [[User:Mistysun|'''OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 20:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry then XD I always read things in order. It's more fun! But then I'm just weird like that... I like to read the rest of the series first if I get a new book, heh heh. [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 22:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I ususally ''read in order, but sometimes i just do it ramdomly.[[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!]] Scar will strike... 22:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OK PEEPS, the Warriors Reading Marathon starts on Monday 8th November. So, if you're missing any books, get them from the library immediately, and if you haven't signed up, do it now!!! [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Duh. *Facepalm* Turkeyface[[User talk:Snickers20|I do '''not look like a turkey!]] 22:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey peeps, can anyone remember who came first second and third last time? I'm pretty sure it was Arti, Maple and Clover, but I can't remember which order. I want to put previous winners on. Any help? [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 22:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) you said i could, so i signed in the users participating. if you dont want me to participate, just take me of the list!TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 09:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) And Again! The newest Marathon starts on the 1st of Feb!!! First Marathon of the new year, peeps! Be excited! Aaaaaand, we also have THREE new books in this Marathon - SkyClan's Destiny, The Fourth Apprentice and Fading Echoes have taken their place with the others (because I finally bought them). Now, just a warning - the date of the Marathon might be delayed a little because I might still be waiting for Fading Echoes to arrive in the post, and, as you all know, the world revolves around me. (heh heh) Also, I have yet to work out a REALLY good prize, although I'm determined that I'm actually going to win this time, so it might not be nessecary. Although I COULD buy myself a chocolate bar... hmmmm... *muses* Anyway, sign up ASAP, because that way I'll know who is doing it early on, and I'll be able to tell them if the starting date changes. Soooo, starting soon! [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 04:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should take SkyClan's Destiny off the list, it's a super edition and NOT cheap cause it's not in paper back, also libraries mostly only get the ones connected with the series line, they don't get super editions easily. Mine still only has Firestar's quest. Just a suggestion. A little snow...Never hurts a soul. Just a suggestion - you can get all the books really REALLY cheap online... I got SD hardback for only $16 or something, and it will only get cheaper. Try www.bookdepository.co.uk. Anyway, you might be right, but I'll keep adding in books as I buy them - and the new modification to the Marathon is that if you are missing books you just skip an extra day or two before starting - you skip one day for a book in the series line, and two days for a super edition. Do you think that's all right? I do appreciate feedback. :D [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 08:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes! ill do it!! great idea!! [[User: Treestar|'''Treestar]][[User talk: Treestar|'THANK THE ERINS!!']] 08:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm agreeing with Wetty here-- some of the books aren't cheap at the moment. Maybe we should wait to add them in until they're paperback? I dunno- I don't participate in this. But the day idea is good, too... *sigh* I dunno. It's up to you, those are just my ideas. for sty 17:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) But it's kinda unfair...Just because you got them doesn't mean other people have. Actually, in some places SkyClan's Destiny hasn't come out, and also some people can't order online. A little snow...Never hurts a soul. I think that's why the "wait a day" thing has come in- but the paperback rule is a good idea, too... *shrug* It's up to Zaffie, and everyone knows the world revolves around her. :P for sty 20:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, Foresty. You're both right, the paperback rule might be a good idea - there's a problem though. I don't actually keep track of when the Specials come out in paperback because I buy them all in hardback, so someone's going to have to tell me. Although, the whole point of the 'waiting a day' is so that people who ARE missing some of the books can still do it. So... it could work either way. I'm not really sure. Hey, Foresty, why did you say you don't participate in this? Does that mean you never will?? :-( I'm trying to get more people/new people to do it every time. Huh. [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Zaf- I think you should keep track- you look like the host of this to me. And I don't participate because I got other stuff to do! Simple. I'm just administrating here. for sty 01:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you're right, and I will keep track if I decide to make that rule. And ok, good job administrating then. :D Does that mean you don't have time to read books at all in your busy busy life???!!!! *GASPID* That must be awful. I'm really not looking forward to next year and lots of homework. *sigh* Still, I suppose you are more than a year older than me, so maybe there's still time for me. :D [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 01:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh my Lord, I have no time AT.ALL. to read. I am either doing homework, studying, or doing the wiki. And now studying will win out. :( for sty 20:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry zaf i just realised i cant do it :'( [[User: Treestar|'''Treestar]][[User talk: Treestar|'THANK THE ERINS!!']] 09:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC)